Gta 9 dragonball crossover
by KendallMAnarchy
Summary: When Arllic comes to Los Santos with freeza on his tail
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gta or dragon ball

Gta 9

Chapter 1 Arllic

" I don't care find him" a man shouts as I kneel behind a cardboard box and hear him again, " how hard can it be to find a 27 year old super sayin with a unkown powersource " I take a peek over the box and look at the man that's hunting me down as a tan dude with a purple ring on his head " frieza army " I mutter granted yes I do have a unlimited power but I don't want to use it. Just to make sure I move to the right of the warehouse and " but why are they using humans mercs" I dash behind him wrapping my left arm around his neck and restrain his right by pulling up I flex my left arm cutting off the air flow knocking him out " sorry bud" I then lay him next to a pair of boxes.

I open a window in which I sneak the human out and sneak out also , I pick him up and put him on my shoulders I look at my watch " 4:50 already " I grab his wrist with my left and hand walk towards my hideout.


	2. Chapter 2 The funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own gta or Dragonball this is a act of pure fiction

Gta 9

Chapter 1 Arllic

" I don't care find him" a man shouts as I kneel behind a cardboard box and hear him again, " how hard can it be to find a 27 year old super sayin with a unkown powersource " I take a peek over the box and look at the man that's hunting me down as a tan dude with a purple ring on his head " frieza army " I mutter granted yes I do have a unlimited power but I don't want to use it. Just to make sure I move to the right of the warehouse and " but why are they using humans mercs" I dash behind him wrapping my left arm around his neck and restrain his right by pulling up I flex my left arm cutting off the air flow knocking him out " sorry bud" I then lay him next to a pair of boxes.

I open a window in which I sneak the human out and sneak out also , I pick him up and put him on my shoulders I look at my watch " 4:50 already " I grab his wrist with my left and hand walk towards my hideout.

Island Hideout 7:00 Pm

I grab my aluminum bat with spikes and push a door open leading to the human tied to the chair. I pull an chair up to him and he say's " well you won't be able to fit in here " I look at the individual in the mask and lift the mask to reveal a woman she looks at me and say's " with those clothes and that hair style there is no way in god's green earth you'll fit here" I set the bat near the door and sit on the chair " your one to talk a human woman in frieza's army and yet you aren't afraid , what would you say if I told you frieza is considering you a trader". I turn my back on her and pick up the ball bat I leave the door open and go to the living quarters where I shave my left and right side of my head short and maneuver my hair to the right, putting the scissors down I change my clothes into a red shirt and a leather jacket along with some cut-off gloves where the knuckles are exposed. I walk out of my quarters to see the woman in the chair gone just for her to try to jump on me unfortunately for her I was to the left of her as she is now prone in the spot I was in before " wow you actually look like a human now she say's " " well this isn't my first rodeo however definite change of clothes" I walk away from her to the training room .

I guess you could say it's a time and gravity room I walk in and program holograms of sayians into it except these sayians aren't excatley what you'd holograms you could feel these hit .

For three months straight I practiced in the time and space room finally I paced into super sayian omni god my hair white and eyes red I walk out of the time and space room " it would've helped if I could've had someone to practice with" I look at the woman in the shadow " I look at her and she says " I thought you wouldn't want to hit a female sayain besides nice thing you did with your hair" I smirk at her " thanks oh and I didn't get your name " " im vegeta's granddaughter teeb and you are " Arallic or r is good im goku's grandson " my phone rings and I answer It" son" "ya dad what's a matter " " its your mother she's she's dead son" it suddenly becomes hard to breath then I say " me and teeb will be there dad bye " I hang up the phone and toss it onto the table to our right " teeb we need to go " " alright " as soon as we get outside I put my fingers to my forehead as does teeb and we teleport to japan.

Later that week


End file.
